Harry Potter and the Last Command
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: As the Wizards' Council battles the attacks of Grand Admiral Runcorn (David O'Hara), Auror Knight Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) and his former foe Ginny Weasley (Bonnie Wright) prepare for the epic confrontation with a rogue Dark Auror (David Tennant).
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not Timothy Zahn or J.K. ****Rowling.**

HARRY POTTER

THE LAST COMMAND

Hopes are dim as Runcorn mounts a final siege against the Wizards' Council.

While Ron Weasley and Hagrid struggle to form a wary alliance of smugglers in a

last-ditch attack against the Ministry, Hermione Granger Weasley keeps the

Council together and prepares for the birth of her Auror twins.

[[[[[[

But the Ministry has too many men and too many clones to combat.

The Ministry's only hope lies in sending a small force,

led by Harry Potter, into the very stronghold that

houses Runcorn's terrible cloning machines.

[[[[[[[

There a final danger awaits. The Dark Auror Bartemiuus Crouch

schemes in his secret fortress, directing the battle against the

rebels, nursing his insanity, and building his strength to

finish what he had already started—the destruction of

Harry Potter. . . .


	2. Dramatis Personae

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or Timothy Zahn**

Here are the characters in this story:

**Luke Skywalker - Harry Potter (age 28), Auror Knight**

**Han Solo - Ron Weasley (age 38), Captain of the _Ford Anglia_**

**Leia Organa Solo - Hermione Granger Weasley (age 28), Senator of Scotland**

**Lando Calrissian - Draco Malfoy (age 40), entrepreneur**

**C-3PO (Threepio) - W-PRC (Percy) (age 43), prefect droid**

**R2-D2 (Artoo) - HD-WG (Hedwig) (age 42), messenger droid**

**Chewbacca - Rubeus Hagrid (age 209), co-pilot of the _Ford Anglia_**

**Gilad Pellaeon - Evan Rosier (age 60), captain of the _Death Eater_**

**Mitth'raw'nuruodo (Thrawn) - Albert Runcorn (age 56), Ministry Grand Admiral**

**Talon Karrde - Aberforth Dumbledore (age 40), smuggler chief, captain of the _Hog's Head_**

**Mara Jade - Ginny Weasley (age 26), smuggler, Dumbledore's second-in-command**

**Wedge Antilles - Neville Longbottom (age 30), Rogue Leader, Council Commander**

**Rukh - Amarillo (age 31), bodyguard**

**Joruus C'Baoth - Bartemiuus Crouch (age 79), insane Dark Auror clone**

**Borsk Fey'lya - Rufus Scrimgeour (age 40), Senator of Gryffindor**

**Mon Mothma - Millicent Bagnold (age 57), Minister for Magic**

**Gial Ackbar - Admiral Murcus (age 53), Council Supreme Commander**

**Niles Ferrier - Willy Widdershins (age 50), broom thief, Ministry spy**

**Sturm and Drang - Fluffy and Fang (ages unknown), hellhounds**

**Khabarakh clan Khim'bar - Sanguini clan Worple (age 21), Ministry commando**

**Mazzic - Mundungus Fletcher (age 44), smuggler chief**

**Amber - Bob (age 34), member of Fletcher's organization**

**Aves - Michael Corner (age 34), smuggler in Dumbledore's organization**

**Brandei - Captain Mulciber (age 51), Ministry Captain**

**Brasck - Hodrod (age 34), smuggler and assassin **

**Jak Bremen - Eric Munch (age 45), Council Director of Security**

**Freja Covell - Vindictus Viridian (age 38), Ministry General**

**Zakarisz Ghent - Louis Weasley (age 20), slicer in Fletcher's organization**

**Winter - Parvati (age 29), handmaiden to Senator Granger Weasley**

**Dankin - Borgin (age 43), member of Dumbledore's organization**

**Palpatine - Dark Lord Voldemort (deceased), Dark Lord of the Death Eaters, Dark Lord of the New Ministry**

**Dorja - Amycus Carrow (age 74), Ministry Captain**

**Cakhmaim clan Eikh'mir - Vlad clan Drakul (age 34), bodyguard**

******Chin - Will (age 40), member of Dumbledore's organization**

**Garm Bel Iblis - Alastor Moody (age 69), former Senator of Devon, Council General**

******Sena Leikvold Midanyl - Charity Burbage (age 69), chief aide to former Senator Moody**

**Clyngunn - Peeves (age 45), smuggler**

**Corvis - Everard (age 43), member of Dumbledore's organization**

**Airen Cracken - Newton Scamander (age 55), Director of Council Intelligence**

**Pash Cracken - Rolf Scamander (age 29), Council pilot**

**Wraith - Lethifold (age unknown), familiar to Willy Widdershins**

**Shada D'ukal - Gwenog Jones (age 28), bodyguard, member of the Dark Force Defense League**

**Bren Derlin - Giffard Abbott (age 51), Council Colonel**

**Hiram Drayson - John Dawlish (age 46), Council Admiral**

**Bagitt - Ogden (age 21), technician**

**Tschel - Peregrine Derrick (age 24), Ministry Lieutenant**

******Dravis - McLaggen (age 38), smuggler**

**Theol Drost - Otto Bagman (age 44), Ministry General**

**Kylan DuPre - Augustus Worme (age 45), chief aide to General Scamander**

**Ekhrikhor clan Bakh'tor - Blodwyn clan Bludd (age 36), Council commando**

**Ellor - Stebbins (age 28), smuggler**

**Samuel Tomas Gillespee - Florean Fortescue (age 45), retired smuggler chief**

**Shirlee Faughn - Demelza Robins (age 40), member of Dumbledore's organization and former member of Fortescue's organization**

**Griv - Prongs (age 51), member of Fletcher's organization**

**Molo Himron - Major Travers (age 45), Ministry assassin**

******Wes Janson - Lee Jordan (age 28), Rogue Six**

******Machel Kendy - Saul Croaker (age 45), security officer**

**********Derek "Hobbie" Klivian - Ernie Macmillan (age 28), Rogue Four**

**********Reynol Kosk - Lieutenant Edgecombe (age 47), Ministry Lieutenant**

**********Lishma - Agnes (age 51), member of Fletcher's organization**

**************Crix Madine - Regulus Black (age 68), Council General**

**************Dayvid Midanyl - Jack Burbage (age 30), member of Moody's organization**

**************Peter Midanyl - Tom Burbage (age 30), member of Moody's organization**

**************Rejlil Mithel - Quentin Trimble (age 34), Ministry Lieutenant**

**************Mobvekhar clan Hakh'khar - Carmilla clan Sanguina (age 35), bodyguard**

**************Ovkhevam clan Bakh'tor - Brian clan Bludd (age 31), Council commando**

**************Oshay - Dexter (age 37), member of Fortescue's organization**

**************Par'tah - Leanne (age 39), smuggler**

**************Rappapor - Eddie Carmichael (age 29), member of Fortescue's organization**

******************Carlist Rieekan - Arthur Weasley (age 71), Council General**

******************Kleyn Selid - Graham Montague (age 31), Ministry Colonel**

******************Sesfan - Merrow (age 49), Council Commander**

******************Luuke Skywalker - Haarry Potter (age 0), insane Dark Auror Trainee **

******************Jacen Solo - Albus (Potter) Weasley (age newborn), son of Ron and Hermione Granger Weasley**

******************Jaina Solo - Rose Weasley (age newborn), daughter of Ron and Hermione Granger Weasley**

******************Raccyx Staffa - Lorcan McLaird (age 40), Ministry Governor**

******************Fynn Torve - Harold Dingle (age 40), member of Dumbledore's organization **

******************Fingal - Summers (age 37), Ministry spy**

******_Planets:_**

******Coruscant - London**

**Bilbringi Shipyards - Quality Quidditch Supplies **

**Bilbringi VI - Queerditch Marsh**

**Berchest - Wales**

**Filve - Salem**

******Hijarna - Room of Requirement**

**Mumbri Storve - Borgin and Burkes**

******Nkllon - Hogsmeade**

**Chazwa - Ottery St. Catchpole**

**Poderis - Tottenham Court Road**

**Honoghr - Godric's Hollow**

**Qat Chrystac - Little Whinging**

**Trogan - Tinworth**

**Ukio - Tutshill**

******Wayland (Mount Tantiss) - Horcrux (Inferi Cave)**

**__****Millenium Falcon ****-**** _Ford Anglia_**

******_Chimaera _- _Death Eater_**

******_Wild Karrde _- _Hog's Head_**

******_Lady Luck _- _Nimbus 2001_**

******X-wing - Firebolt**

******Skipray Blastboat - Cleansweep**

_******Coral Vanda **_******- _Yule Ball_**

******_Quenfis _- _Knight Bus_**

******_Judicator _- _Slytherin_**

******_Relentless _-_ Dark Arts_**

******_Katana _- _Threstral_**

******_Harrier - Phoenix_**

******_Peregrine - Raczidian _**

_******Adamant - Marauder **_

_******Species**_******:**

**********Human - Human**

**Wookiee - Half-Giant**

**Bothan - Gryffindor**

**Mon Calamari - Merpeople**

**Aqualish - Thug**

**Defel - Lethifold**

**Noghri - Inferius**

**Chiss - Slytherin**

**Corellian - Devonian**

**Tatooinian - Surreyan**

**Alderaanian - Scot**

******Jedi - Auror**

**Vornskr - Hellhound**

**Ysalamar - Bowtruckle**

**Chandrilan - Chudleian**

**Berchestian - Ravenclaw**

**Brubb - Goblin**

**Duros - Animagus**

**Gotal - Mungoan**

**Ho'Din - Hogwartian**

**Kubaz - Centaur**

**Myke - Sneak Thief**

**Myneyrshi - Veela**

**Psadan - Yeti**

**Ukian - Tornado**

**ZeHethbra - Lycanthrope**


End file.
